Stalker
by bltea
Summary: I know how everyone is sick from "I dunno wut to rite here" descriptions so there: A girl falls for a man with a mask. And it doesn't take a long time for her to realize it's not really love. And it's not a person she is interested in. It's his voice. A bit gory btw. And mr. Cryaotic belongs to himself.


Ryan. Even his name made her feel happy and fluffy inside. Lilith squealed every time she saw a notice on her phone that Cry uploaded a new video or started livestreaming. She loved his voice. It was really addicting. Once she heard it once, she instantly wanted to hear more of it, she started watching his channel. It was almost painful for her to wait for new videos, so Lilith watched all his videos, starting the very first one. And every time when watching, or more like listening, she would always feel something strange. She started having feelings for a man which she never saw, never met or even talked to. No, love wasn't a feeling you could describe what she felt. It was obsession.

Lilith wanted to hear his voice, whenever it was soft, laughing, playful, even angry or sad. She deleted all music from her iPod, just to fill it with recordings of Cry reading stories, laughing or simply talking. Her boyfriend noticed that something was off and wanted to talk about that with Lilith, just to be pushed away and be told to leave her alone. The girl didn't want to see him anymore. He wasn't as playful, cute, cool, entertaining as Cry. He wasn't as perfect. Lilith started to communicate less and less with people, until she rarely even went outside. She dedicated all her life to Cry. Collecting tiny bits of information about him was her new hobby. But no one really knew much about Cry. You couldn't really know which information was true, which was only joke. But she was determined. Even if she never was interested in computers, or hacking, now it was a perfect solution. So Lilith started learning. She would have never thought it was so hard. But it was the only way to all the answers. She could do it!

The girl, who used to have a happy and playful personality, who used to draw boys' attention for her big chest and curvy lines, now changed completely. She almost stopped eating, she also didn't remember the last time she had a shower. But she didn't care. There was more important stuff to do. Lilith couldn't distract herself from what she was doing. She was so close, just a little more...

While busy working on her goal, she still watched Cry's videos. Nothing could be more important to her than Cry. And by the time, the girl found herself more and more annoyed when reading the comments. Most of them were about "that beautiful voice". Tons of fans were trying to get Cry's attention, tons of them wanted to see his face. It wasn't surprising; any person who wanted could hear Cry's voice. And Cry made videos for EVERYONE. As strange as it was, it almost felt like… competition. That thought made Lilith chuckle. Her goal was almost complete. A little more, just a tiny bit and they won't annoy her any longer. No stupid fangirls, no annoying comments. She will have that voice all to herself. She won't have to share it any longer. Because she knew something that none of them knew.

She knew where Cry lived.

Ryan just finished recording his new video. It was really late. Oh well, will edit it tomorrow. He turned his computer off and went to sleep. He was too tired to check if he locked the door.  
Someone walked to his door not long after Ryan fell asleep. A little hand twisted the doorknob and, what a pleasant surprise, the door was open. You almost couldn't hear the footsteps as tiny feet walked on carpet. If you looked at that person, you would think it was a ghost, it was so skinny; you could see bones through pale, thin skin. If not the long, messy hair and wide waist, you wouldn't be able to tell it was a girl. She slowly walked to Ryan's bedroom door and took a something from her pocket folded in cloth. The girl unfolded a scalpel and walked to Cry's bed. There he was, sleeping. How cute. He looked so calm and peaceful. His face was just like she imagined it. It was almost too beautiful to ruin it. Almost…  
Lilith clutched the scalpel in her hand more tightly….

Ryan woke up to an unimaginable pain. He started choking; all his mouth was full of blood. He could taste it; he could smell its metallic scent. He wanted to scream, but all that came from his mouth was gargling and coughing. And that pain, it hurt so much he couldn't feel his tongue. He couldn't feel it. Oh god, he couldn't-… He put his both hands to his mouth, trying to grasp it, touch it, but it wasn't there. More and more blood came from his throat; it was dripping from his pillow and making red stains on floor. Something moved above him. He tried to focus, but it was almost impossible due to blood and tears coming from his eyes. After few seconds, he could see a girl's face clearly. It leaned closer to him and he heard silent, ghostly words right before passing out:

"It's okay, don't worry… Your voice is mine now."

* * *

**Oh god, this was terrible. Guys, please don't kill me ;_;**  
**This was very first fanfiction I ever wrote, so I still have to get used to how things work here.**

**Oh, and don't hesitate to point out any grammatical or other mistakes, or just simply tell if it was really bad and how can I improve. Because, prepare yourselves, this won't be my last fanfic :)**


End file.
